


Loving aneurysm

by junkohenoshi



Category: Danganronpa - All Media Types, Scoob!
Genre: Hospital, Hospital Visit, M/M, Monomutt, The gay robot agenda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:28:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27015769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junkohenoshi/pseuds/junkohenoshi
Summary: Monokuma pays a visit to Dynomutt in the hospital, things go surprisingly well.
Relationships: Dynomutt/Monokuma
Kudos: 1





	Loving aneurysm

**Author's Note:**

> I’m back from the dead, school has been bombarding me with work.

Dynomutt sighed as he laid in the hospital bed, he knew he shouldn’t have rode on a skateboard without the proper gear.  
“ Dynomutt, a visitor is here to see you.I’m not allowed to say anything else.”  
“ a visitor? I wonder who it is...”  
“ rise and shineeeeee!”  
“ oh monokuma, I didn’t expect to see you again. good evening.”  
“ me neither, say isn’t a beautiful evening tonight~?”  
“ it really i- hey monokuma? w-what are you doing!?”  
Monokuma got on top of him and removed his hospital gown, leaving him naked and exposed.  
“ C-Careful! your pulling on my IDS”  
Monokuma looked at Dynomutt’s hands and he gently pulled the IDS out as Dynomutt winced.  
“That... actually didn’t feel that bad”  
“ I’m glad that you liked that! now then... let the real fun begin!”  
Monokuma proceeded to rub his fingers on Dynomutt’s penile shaft  
“M-Mono!” Dynomutt yelled out  
“ yell harder for me, won’t you?~”  
Monokuma keeps stroking Dynomutt’s “treat” as Dynomutt moans quietly as to not alert hospital staff.  
“ c-can you get on top....?” Dynomutt innocently asks his monochrome colored spouse.  
“ with fucking pleasure!” Monokuma grins as he climbs onto Dynomutt’s cock and grinds his hole against the tip as it inserts itself in his hole.  
“ ah that feels so good~” Monokuma states as Dynomutt grunts.  
Dynomutt proceeds to thrust into Monokuma’s hole as he moans loudly and sticks his tongue out.  
“ go rougher, go rougher! I can handle it!” Monokuma said enthusiastically  
“ fine, but if i puncture my kneecaps it’s on you.”  
“ fine by me!”  
———————————————————  
Monokuma searched for his clothes only to find them on the table!  
“ bye Dynie! hope you get better soon!”  
“ I hope you have a good day my beloved.” Dynomutt said staring at his spouse’s goatee.  
“ That goatee looks pretty good on you monokuma.”  
a blush appears on Monokuma’s face “ t-thank you Dynie! your all a bear could ask for!”  
“ I know I know.” Dynomutt said smugly.  
Monokuma exited Dynomutt’s room after he put on his clothes.  
“ how much are you paying me again?” a nurse asked Monokuma.  
“$5.6778888” Monokuma responded “and a extra nine if you don’t tell the nurses about the cum stains we left in the bed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like my creative vomit I regularly post on here.


End file.
